A Sadico Love Story
by SoulEater29
Summary: Walt cheats on Sadie with Jaz and she is devastated. Sadie runs to the nearest grave yard to try and clear her head but meets Nico. What will happen when Sadie finds out she must go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood and sees Nico there? PLEASE READ P.S. my first fanfic
1. They Meet

**Hey people of the world this is my first fanfic so please don't kill me if you see spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Most of the personalities and interests are the same except for a few things. **

**- Sadie sings ALOT in my story thats what makes her happy so dont judge**

**- Nico can play electric guitar and he can sing**

**- Sadie plays guitar**

**I think thats it **

**This story takes place after the serpents shadow and house of hades **

* * *

**Ages**

Sadie: 16

Anubis/Walt: 18

Nico: 17

Carter: 18

Zia: 17

Percy: 18

Annabeth: 18

Jason: 17

Piper: 16

Leo: 17

Frank: 17

Hazel: 16

Rachel: 17

Thalia: unknow but lets just say 18

**If you see i forgot any body let me know**

_**I DONT OWN ANYONE**_

* * *

_Sadie POV_

I was running not to any where specific just running. I was also crying. Yes the great Sadie Kane defeater of Apophis and a bunch of other bad things was crying. Over what you may ask? Well I tell you.

I had seen Walt/Anubis kissing Jaz. Walt the guy least likely to break your heart cheated on my with Jaz.

I was walking into the kitchen to grab a candy and next thing I know I see Walt and Jaz having a make-out session on the table.

I stood there in shock. Then I took the first thing closest to with witch happened to be a vase, and threw it at Walt/Anubis. Then I ran out of the mansion crying.

Then I got to a grave yard. I stormed in wanting to give Anubis peace of my mind, before I yelled to Anubis I heard his voice.

"GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS MY TERRITORY GREEK"

I looked at him in shocked and noticed he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to a boy that could have been his cousin, possibly younger brother.

The boy looked about my age maybe older. He wore a black pair of ripped jeans with a black shirt with orange words that said Camp Half-Blood (weird) with a dark gray hoodie, plus a skull ring. His face was pale (like Anubis) he had shaggy black hair (again like Anubis) and dark brown eyes (and again like Anubis) he also had a death aura around him

Hot I thought

still not noticing me the boy said to Anubis

"I AM SON OF HADES, THE GHOST KING, PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD. I WILL GO ANYWHERE I PLEASE"

When I got over my shock I turned to Anubis and screamed

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ANUBIS"

Both boys looked a over at me and stared after about a minute of silence Anubis broke the ice.

"Sadie is everything ok?"

"REALLY THAT'S ALL YOUR GONNA SAY ABOUT WHAT I SAW, AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW"

"Sadie I..."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, WHY DON'T YOU GO JUDGE SOME SOULS OR KISS JAZ MORE FOR ALL I CARE"

"I am sorry" with that he disappeared in the shadows

I collapsed there and started to cry. The boy who was arguing with sat down next to me and asked

"Are you ok"

"yea *sniffle* im fine"

He stood up and offerd me a hand, i gladly took it and stood up

"my name is nico by the way"

"Im Sadie"

we shook hands

"hey listen i have to go before my brother sends the swat team after me" said Sadie

"oh ... Ok bye"

"bye" with that i left nico in he grave yard

_Nico POV_

Wow just wow is all i can say about Sadie

She was beautiful heck she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite and I'm the son of hades i dont normally say things like that about people

lets see she had almost waist length hair with red streaks and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing tattered jeans a black tank top and a leather jacket. She was also wearing an amulet of a weird angel looking thing and she had head phones around her neck

Gorgeous i thought

STOP NICO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND DONT THINK ABOUT SADIE I screamed to myself

on that note i shadow traveled to camp

_Sadie POV_

When I got back to Brooklyn house I ran right up to my room to start crying again.

After a good 5 minutes of solid crying i heard a knock at my door.

"Sadie Amos need everyone i the great room for some kind of announcement" i heard my brother Carter say

"Ok be right down" i tried to make my voice sound strong but it was very hard after crying for 5 minutes straight.

I got down stairs and saw all my traines in the great room. Once i got to the couch near Amos everyone became silent

Amos started with

"i know this i hard to put on all of you but the Greek and Roman Gods are real" everyone turned and whispered to each other

"quiet now the Gods spoke with each other and decided to have every one from 21 nome go to a greek demigod camp in manhattan"

"do we have to"I whined

"Yes" Said carter, Zia and Amos altogether

"now them" amos said "get your stuff together we leave at dawn"

on that note every one went to there rooms to start packing for our trip to this camp.

_Nico POV_

I got to camp almost instantly and i landed in my cabin. it was around 6 so the campers should be at dinner.

I walked out of my cabin and started to jog to the dinning area. I sat down at the hades table and talked with my half sister Hazel

She was really the daughter of Pluto but during the summer she, Frank(her boyfriend), and Jason(Pipers boyfriend) come to visit the camp. They were the only two months of the year i didn't eat alone, but i still had the Cabin to myself cause Annabeth had made a Cabin for Just the three of them. Why? I dont know but whatever.

Not many people asked where i went because most people are afraid of me so not many people cared.

After we ate some of us started to leave but then we heard the sound of a hoof hitting wood. Everyone sat back down and fell silent.

"I have an announcement to make" Chiron said

"Starting tomorrow a group of Egyptian Magicians will come to camp to help build trust with them and there gods"

every thing went quiet i heard a few whispers around the tables the Chiron continued

"This group studies the path of the gods and are saviors of the world like us, so tomorrow everyone be on there best behavior" he glanced at Hermes, and Ares tables "now continue on to the camp fire and s'mores"

everyone cheered and went to the camp fire and i sat next to my girlfriend Rachel Dare, we sang songs, ate s'mores, and had a good time.

After all the fun we went back to our cabins to sleep.

I got into my pjs, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

** Hey people so what do you think too much to little please review so i know what you guys think**


	2. Camp and Magicians

**Hey i just want to say thank you for giving this story a try but you dont want to here me talking so lets get this going**

* * *

_Nico POV_

I woke up to a pair of perky green eyes over my face**  
**

I shot up and screamed

"calm down Nico jeez" said Rachel my Girlfriend "I just wanted to let you know that those Egyptian Magicians are here"

"how many" i asked

"id say about 20"

"ok meet you there" she pecked me on the cheek and left my cabin

i quickly freshened myself up and walked to the hill. Me being a child of the big three i had to go to the front with Percy and Jason. Choron also had Thalia stay at the camp for the summer, also in the front Frank and Hazel, probaly because they were one of the seven.

I stood at next to Hazel at the end and waited for Chiron to start

_Sadie POV_

After a long ride with Walt trying to talk to me i was sort releived when we got to the camp

me and my brother being leaders of 21 nome we ha to stand in the front of the group. Of course Carter let Zia stand with him up front so it was us three speaking on behafe of 21 nome

I got to the front and there was a a man with the bum of a horse weird but I guess being in the world of gods anything is posible.

we stood there with the half horse man who seemed to be waiting for all the campers in the front with us were im guessing demigods I counted 9

I was just standing there with my arms crossed And Waited for someone to say something. Then we heard the half horse man stomp his hoof on the ground.

"Welcome Magicians of 21 nome" his voice boomed over the croud "Welcone to Camp Half-Blood. Why don't we start with introducing each other" on that note my brother steps forward to introduce himself

"Hello, I'm Carter Kane, former host of Horus the god of war, son of Osiris god of the underworld, Pharoh of the gods and magicians of the world, and co-leader of 21st Nome" all the kids stared at homing awe, probably because he was pharaoh.

He turned to me so I can introduce myself

"My name is Sadie Kane, former host of Isis god of magic, daughter of Osiris god of the underworld, and co-leader of 21st nome" once I finished I heard a gasp

I turned and saw Nico from the grave yard standing in the front staring at me. I quickly turned and pretending not to notice him

_Nico POV_

I gasped there she was Sadie the girl from the grave yard

I tried not to blush but then Leo saw me

"Hey Nico that Sadie girl looks just like your type" he snickered

"shut up Leo"

"who is nico's type" asked Percy

"that girl Sadie" said Leo

"Sadie? Oh that magician girl she looks like she has an attitude" as if on cue she pulled her ear buds out and put them on, "was I right or what, she is totally nicos type"

"Guys have you forgotten I have a girlfriend"

"oh yea" they both said

"so dump Rachel and get with Sadie, you and Rachel have nothing in common anyway." suggested Leo

"I'm good we are happy together"

"sure, whatever"

Once we all introduced ourselves Chiron pulled out a list

"here are the guide pares the person you are pared with will also sleep in the same cabin as you, ok" we all noded

"ok Nico" I stepped forward " you will lead Carter and Sadie"

"WHAT?!" Sadie and I both screamed

"oh wait" Carter then whispered something in his ear

"Never mind Nico you will guide just Sadie. Leo you will guide both Zia and Carter"

Great, just great

* * *

Once every one got there partners I walked over to Sadie

She was still listening to her music and she stood there arms crossed staring at me.

Let me say she was really good with death glares.

"Hey Sadie"

"Hey death boy" I heard a snicker from behind me

"awww she already has a nick name for you" I turned and saw Leo, Percy, and Annabeth

"your right Percy she is Nico's type" I heard Annabeth tell Percy

"TOLD YOU!" Screamed both Leo and Percy

"umm ok" said Sadie

"common Sadie ill show you around camp" with that i grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the others

_Sadie POV_

The Camp was so beautiful

I saw pretty much everything. At first I was a bit annoyed with Carter ditching me to be with Zia, but in the end I think this is gonna turn out great

After seeing the stables, we walked over to the cabins there were a whole bunch then I saw one that really caught my eye.

It was almost completely black with a skull over the arch for the door. It had tourches sticking of the walls burning with both normal fire and this weird green fire.

On the inside well the cabin was a mess. Clothes every where, a bed unmade and half hung up posters of green day, and other pretty cool bands along with an electric guitar in the corner of the room.

cool music lover like me

Before Nico could say anything I kicked the all the stuff to half of the room.

"My side" i said pointing to the clear side "your side" pointing to the other side of the cabin "deal"

he thought about it for a minute

"deal, by the way we are playing capture the flag later so Ill give you tips after lunch

"cool so if you dont mind I'm gonna take a shower" with that i picked up my towel and a change of clothes and headed to the showers

* * *

**So was that any good please review ill try to get another chapter in by tonight **

**thanks for reading**


	3. A Secret is Learned

**Hey i really want some reviews so I know how im doing with this so please review**

**oh and the fact about Rachel not being able to date and all well lets just say in my story she isn't the oracle just a friend of the gang but she can still visit the camp, and still has her cave home.**

**NOTE: when someone is singing the lyrics will always be centered **

_Nico sining_

sadie singing

**_both singing_**

* * *

_Nico POV_

After Sadie left to take a shower I ran all over my cabin cleaning up

Gods how stupid could I be I thought to myself I knew the Magicians where coming to day why didn't I clean up my dam cabin**(A/N: See what i did there)**

any ways once I finished sorta cleaning up my side of the cabin I sat on my bed and started to play songs on my guitar.

I know I know, Apollo campers are supposed to be the musical ones, but before i started going to camp, when I spent most of my time in the underworld, I had alot of spare time.

Trust me its really boring down there, so I had some ghosts teach me how to play guitar.

At first I was a total fail, now I'm really good.

One time I was playing in a grave yard, but i was using this really old one but it was the only thing I could get my hands on.

So any way long story short, apparently Apollo heard me play and was impressed so he promised if I did a quest for him he would turn my old guitar into a killer new electric guitar

After an insane quest I got the guitar of my dreams

Its black with green strings that will never break or be out of tune. A skull decoration in the corner. Apollo told me if I play good enough for a certain amount of time the skull will catch fire giving me a really cool effect. Plus the fire cant kill anyone so bonus.

Another awesome feature about the guitar is that it can shrink down to key chain size, so I can put it in my pocket.

So after strumming a few notes I started to play the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. It was easy but it was an ok song

_"Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed"_

In the middle of the second chorus I heard a girl jump in with me.

_**"Dont feel like picking up my phone **_

_**so leave a message at the tone**_

_** cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

_**nothing at all" **_

I looked over at Sadie who was singing fresh out of the shower _  
_

She was wearing a camp tank top with jean shorts and combat boots.

My Gods was she pretty.

I didnt realized I was staring at her till she snapped her fingers

"hello earth to death boy"

"sorry what did you say" I tried not to blush

"I said why are you looking at me like you've never heard a girl sing before"

"sorry Im used to singing and playing by myself, I was just a little surprised when you joined in. Plus Im embarrassed because well, when you think of the son of hades do you really think of a guy who can sing."

"its cool, dont worry I wont tell anyone. Im the same way with the whole music and thing"

"thanks for understanding"

"no problem, no lets go eat I'm starving" as if on cue the lunch horn rang so we jogged up to the dinning area.

I told Sadie that we eat by cabin, and how sometime my sorta half sister Hazel sits with me.

Once we got the food I stood up. Sadie looked at me in confusion.

"We burn some of our food for the gods" I told her

She nodded and stood up next to me. I lead her to the fire and showed her what to do. She followed my example and sat back down with me at the Hades table

We talked mostly about what our lives our like and about all the evil guys we've fought and how our lives were like before we found out who we are.

After a half a day of training with Sadie it was time for Dinner then Capture the flag

_Sadie POV_

I have to say after finding out about Nico's secret, I felt like we became closer.

I knew automatically after that I knew I liked him

After lunch we had training to do. I followed Nico to all the activities. They were all fun

My favorite was archery cause it was one of the only activities I was good at.

So we had dinner, and talked about mostly our interests in music.

I already knew he could play guitar and sing after what happened this morning. he was actualy realy good, he also told me the story of how he had to go on this insane quest to get it.

I have to say after seeing his guitar, the insane quest was defiantly worth it.

I was going to tell him how I play too, but i decided to save it for a better time.

After dinner we had an hour to prepare for capture the flag. Most of the time Nico was explaining the rules to me, plus some tips about the campers we were going against.

He mostly told me to keep an eye out for the Ares cabin, so I decided to trust him with that.

So when the game started our flag was placed on this pile of rocks called Zeus fist

Nico and I were placed in the woods sorta in the middle of our side along with a few others

Then I herd a conch horn yell in the distance and I knew the game had begun

* * *

**Well what do you think about the whole Nico can sing and play guitar thing? **

**Music is a big part of my life and I want to incorporate that in this fan fiction. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Capture the flag

**Thank you to all those people who have favorited the story. I really would like more reviews so I know how I'm doing with the story so here you go**

* * *

_Sadie POV_

Annabeth had told us once the horn had sounded to stay in our positions, also to make sure no one got past us

We waited and waited, then some kids got through our first line of defectives

They all looked like the Ares cabin, Nico didn't seem to surprised

We fought pretty hard got some as prisoners, while others ran

I was pretty happy with our accomplishment

Then I felt a large hand grab my arm, and cover my mouth

Someone pulled me deep into the forest I tried to break lose, but they were too strong

I tried to scream and bite their hand but it didnt do me any good

Once away from everyone, they pinned me up against a tree

This bloke had brown shaggy hair and and brown eyes

Who was this guy? I said to myself

I stared deep into his eyes daring him to do whatever he was planing on doing

He looked at me and smirked with that he forced himself on to me

He forced a kiss on me and worked his hand to the bottom of my shirt

I knew what he was trying to do

_Nico POV _

When we finally got some action in the field I wasn't holding back

I kept slashing at people with my sword

Sadie was doing a good job with keeping people back

I have to say she looked pretty good

_Snap out of it_ I thought _you have a girl friend_

Well after a good 5 minutes of whooping ass, we had most of the campers as prisoners while others ran off

I had every one get back to their original positions

I did a quick head count and saw someone was missing

_Sadie _I thought

I told every one to stay put and to not let anyone pass

I quickly put someone in charge, then ran of to find Sadie

_Sadie POV_

This guy clearly had no idea what he got himself into

He was now tied for number one on me list of guys to beat to a pulp along with Anubis/Walt

His hand then found the bottom of my shirt

He quickly slipped his hand under it

Then squeezed my side

Ok that's it

I kneed him in the gut

He backed off of me and winced in pain

Without any hesitation I screamed _Ha-di_

The spell was aimed towards the ground right in front of where he was standing

I would have had the spell done on him but I wasn't heart less

Ok, fine you got me

The real reason why the spell wasnt on the guy was because there was a no maiming or killing rule

I didnt want to be the reason why the Greeks and Egyptians couldn't get along

Plus I might not be able to see Nico again

So the ground in front of him exploded in his face that threw him back

The guy was knocked out unconscious

I ran over to him to make sure he wasn't dead

Lucky for me he wasn't

I heard someone say my name from behind me

I turned around as fast as I could

_Nico POV_

I ran through the forest like there is no tomorrow

What if a monster got into the camp and had got to Sadie

What if the Gods got angry and stole all the magicians right in front our noses

So many what ifs ran through my mind

Me being the son of hades I new she wasn't dead

I was screaming her name like a mad man

While running I kept thinking about my gir lproblem

Pros and Cons about liking Sadie

Pro we are so much alike

Con she is Egyptian after the summer we might not see each other again

Pro we share a cabin

Con does she like me back

and so on

Pros and cons about staying with Rachel

Pro my first girlfriend

Con she is a mortal

Pro we see each other almost all the time

Con I heard a rumor saying Apollo might make her the new oracle so she will have to break up with me

Grrrr I hate this

Why am I so confused

Curse you Aphrodite

_Aphrodite POV _

This is so much fun

Messing around with Nico's love life

This story is so juicy it's killing me

After its all over and he chooses I'm gonna right a novel about this

Oh poor little Sadie Kane

She really has no idea what is in store for her

_Nico POV_

I eventually found Sadie

She was leaning over some guy

"Sadie" I said

she turned around to face me

"oh hey Nico"

"who is that"

"no idea after we finished kicking arse he grabbed me and dragged me out here"

"so how did he end up knocked out on the ground"

"he tried to rape me so I kneed him in the gut the made the ground in front of him explode"

I looked at her I shock

"don't worry I made sure he isn't dead" she said

"ok then we should call Chiron over here so someone could treat him"

"ok fine as much as I want to leave him here, it's what's right"

"good"

We then heard the a horn sound in the distance

"end of the game come on let's see who won" I said

With that I took the hand of the unconscious boy and Sadie's in the other

I shadow traveld to where Chiron and the others were

Once we got there I saw that our team had won

Chiron came over to us and asked about the unconscious boy

We told him that him and Sadie had a one on one fight away from every one else and that's how he ended up

Chiron and the others bought the story so they nodded their heads and walked away

Once every one was out of the forest it was 7:00

Sadie and I just sat on out cabin steps and talked

I would have brought out my guitar but I didn't feel like embarrassing myself

We talked and I have t say it was nice to hang out with Sadie

Then out of no where I heard someone scream

"HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL"

* * *

**Duh duh duh... Sorry for not updating sooner **

**Well what do you think**


	5. Gives you Hell

**Hey everyone glad that your reading this well lets get on with the story**

* * *

_Sadie POV_

"HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL"

I heard someone scream

I looked to where the sound came from

I saw Walt/Anubis running to us

"Get away from her you Greek!" He shouted at Nico

"Its her choice dog!" Nico screamed back

I saw that there was a fight about to happen

Wait why did Nico care he has a girlfriend

The question rattled in my mind

"Walt enough" I screamed

The boys turned to face me weapons ready

I walked up to Walt/Anubis

A circle was formed around us by the campers

I slipped my hand into the Daut and pulled out my electric guitar

It was red and black nothing special but I loved it

I was ready to pour out all my anger in one song

I started to play and then sing

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

By now a crowd was forming the girls knew this guy hurt me and didn't like it

"Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

At this point in the song there is a guitar solo I totall rocked it

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well"

Every one was singing now poor Walt stood there looking sad and regret full

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"_  
_

The song ended and everyone cheered

I was face to face with Walt

"We. Are. Over." with every word I poked him in the chest

I turned around as fast as I could to avoid hearing his reaction

Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Thalia ran up to me and gave me a hug

"That took guts" Thalia said

"wow just wow" was all Hazel could say

"I thought that once Walt/Anubis was on the market I'm pretty sure I will here a lot about him from my sisters" said Piper "but after that performance he will be single for a LONG time"

"haha thanks guys" I said

Then someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned and there was a girl standing there

"hey I'm Clarisse, did that guy do something to you"

"yea he cheated on me"

"well let me say good to you for you to standing up to him, ill be here for you if he does or says any thing to you let me know I'll take care of it"

"thanks Clarisse"

"no problem" we high fived and she walked away

I walked up to Nico who was standing there jaw open and sword at his side

"close your mouth before you swallow a fly" I said to him

"you... Started a riot..." he was speechless

I it my finger on his lips to shush him I leaned in and whispered in his ear very softly

"that's Sadie Kane Death boy get used to it"

I backed up and smiled

_Nico POV_

Sadie's just ...wow

Her sinning and paying the guitar was amazing

I didn't know that she played, so that was really surprising

After that whole scene with her dumping Walt

I just loved it

Wait wait did I just think that

Ggrrrrr snap out of it Di Angelo

You have a girlfriend

On that thought where is Rachel

Oh that's right I forgot that after she met the Magicians she had to spend time with her parents

So any way after she whispered into my ear and backed up I smiled like crazy

She looked so pretty

Her hair pulled to her side and guitar in hand

Beautiful

"come on let's go" I told her

"where?" she asked

"anywhere"

I grabbed her hand and ran into the forest

After about 2 minutes of running we stopped

"where are we going" she asked again

I looked at her and smirked

I picked her up bridal style

"put me down death boy" she demanded

I shadow traveled to the nearest mall

Once we got there I put her down

"why are we here" she asked

"to hang out. I thought after you caused a huge riot on Walt you would want some space so everyone doesn't cround around you"

"thanks for looking out for me"

"no sweat come on let's get something to eat, I'm pretty sure your tired from singing and playing."

"so true let's go"

We walked over to McDonalds got food and sat down

While we were eating Sadie asked

"hey Nico wouldn't people think we are a couple"

"yea I guess they would"

"I wouldn't mind though"

"me too" she blushed at that

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal

After we ate we walked around the mall hand in hand

It felt so right

We decided to get ice cream

I got a plain chocolate in a cone when she got a coffee shake

"oh Nico before you take a lick"

She quickly put her lips onto mine and stood there for a minute

After the kiss she took a sip of her shake

I looked at her in shock

"what did I taste bad or something" she asked

I replied with another kiss and she kissed me back

In fact she didnt taste bad she tasted like the sweetest coffee and smelled like the morning breeze

We broke the kiss

"mmmhhh you taste like chocolate" she giggled

I smiled

"and you taste like coffee" I tried not to blush

"Sadie?" we heard a voice say

We turned to face the DOG!

* * *

**What will happen? How will Rachel react? **

**Wait for the next chapter**


	6. Not the same

**Hey people thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favorited the story**

**its nice knowing Im doing a good job with this**

**any way here is the chapter**

* * *

_Sadie POV_

We turnned and saw the Anubis

Why did he have to ruin this perfect moment

I was having a great time with Nico

heck I kissed him then he kissed me

OH MY GODS NICO KISSED ME!

Wait doesnt he have a girlfriend

ggrrrrrr why did I have to like him

"Anubis what are you doing here, I thought you could only apear in places of death"

"I came because I dont want to lose you to that" he pointed to Nico "spawn of Hades"

Nico steped into the conversation

"Like I said to your host Its her choice Dog" he said

Anubis growled at that

"Sadie how could you do this to me?"

I got angry he was thinking I was the bad guy

"HOW COULD YOU LET WALT DO THAT TO ME. EVER SINCE I MET NICO HE HAS LOOKED OUT FOR ME AND HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHILE I WAS ALMOST RAPED. NICO CAME RUNNING TO FIND ME WHILE YOU WERE IN THE UNDERWORLD DOING RA KNOWS WHAT"

"Sadie...I...Im sorry you feel this way but I need you"

"Really? Well like I told Walt its OVER"

"Sadie please"

"No Anubis I will NOT have second thoughts about this go and dont speak to me again EVER"

"As you wish Lady Kane" he bowed and disappeared into the shadows

_Nico POV_

How dare he do that to Sadie

ho dare he show up here and make her mad like that

I could tell she was furious especialy after yelling at him like that

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me

she started to cry why? I dont know but I just wanted to comfort her

she pulled away and stared into my eyes I was forcing myself not to kiss her again

"can we go back to camp now?" She asked

I nodded and we shadow traveld back to camp

we landed in our cabin

she went to her side of the cabin and laid on her bed

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what had happed

I knew Walt/Anubis had cheated on her but he felt that wasnt the only reason why she broke up him

does Sadie like me? I asked myself

that would explain the kiss

SHE DOES LIKE ME

Oh My Gods Sadie Kane Likes Me

but do I like her back?

I have a Girlfriend though

she was my first major crush

but we disnt seem right for eachother

"hey, death boy?" I heard Sadie say

"yes" I replied

"could you play me something on your guitar to help me sleep?"

I smiled "sure"

I stood up grabed my guitar

"do you want me to sing too?" I asked

"yes please"

"what do you want me to play?"

"Anything you know"

with that I started struming

_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [x2]_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [x4]_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo [x4]_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [x4]_

I looked over and saw that Sadie fell asleep

she looked like an angel

I smiled put my guitar back on its stand and went to sleep

_Sadie POV_

I woke up to a bright and sunny morning on Camp Half Blood

I sat up and looked over at Nico in his bed

Everything seemed perfect

Last night was just wow

It felt so good to break up with Walt/Anubis and tell them how I felt

and Nico was amazing

He took care of me in my time of need

He was my shoulder to cry on and it felt so right

plus the kiss was amazing

our lips melted into each others as if they were meant to be

I smiled and looked at the floor with that thought then I herd a voice say

"Hey Blondie" I looked up and saw Nico sitting up in his bed

"dont call me that" I said to him

"Nope, unless you dont call me death boy"

"awww come on the name fits"

"well then if I have to live with being called death boy then you have to deal with being called Blondie"

"fine I wont call you death boy"

"good, now lets get ready for breakfast"

I made him wait outside the cabin so I could get dressed first

once we were both ready we walked to the dinning pavilion

we got food and burned some to the gods and sat back down

"Sadie we need to talk" Nico said to me all serious

"ok what about?" I asked

"about last night and what had happened"

"um...ok"

"ok so I really dont know how to say this but..."

"but what"

"I think we should try to keep at a distance, I mean your amazing but if my Rachel ever found out about what had happened, well... Lets just say ill be seeing my dad sooner then expected"

my whole world colapsed

I thought Nico and I had something special but... This was just wow

"ok I under stand" i said trying to hold back a sobb

"good now I have to go check with chiron on something so you can do whatever in the cabin or something"

"sure ill go now"

I quickly turned and ran

I got to our cabin ran inside and colapsed on my bed crying

Everything I felt was pain and suffer

to help keep us at a distance I put a dark curtain on the border that separates our two sides

He couldnt see me and I couldnt see him

I also put charms on the curtains so he cant shadow travel between the curtain

also I put a spell on it so that the only way to enter is to say a secret word

plus I made it sound proof

After testing to make sure all the spells were working I went to the archery range to blow of some steam

Camp will not feel the same

* * *

**Well here you go hoped you liked it **

**the story is not over yet i still have more tricks up my sleeve **


	7. Adding someone to the mix

**Well I got nothing to say so here is the story**

* * *

_Sadie POV_

It has been one week since Nico and I kept at a distance

I had also become good friends with Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel

so back to my Nico problem

The curtain I put between or walls really helped

it could be 3:00 in the morning and I could be playing my guitar and singing as loud as I want and no one would here me

It was real awkward at meals though

we barley spoke and all but whenever I looked over at Rachel who was somethimes here she seemed happy that we didnt speak to each other

I still had a huge crush on him though

His dark brown eyes just made me melt

along with his dark messy hair that sometimes covered his eyes

Why did he have to be with Rachel

grrrrrr I hate this

so later that day I was in the forges

I was looking for Carter cause a was gonna ask him if we should talk to the gods and ask them if we could leave and go back to Brooklyn house

I tapped a guy on the shoulder and asked

"Hey have you seen Carter any where?"

He turned to me

I have to say he was pretty cute

He had longish curly brown hair with a mischievous smile

he looked sorta like a latino elf

"No I think he and Zia asked if they could leave camp for the day"

"oh... Ok your Leo right" I asked

"Yep, and your Sadie right Carter's younger sister"

"yep, well thanks and nice talking to you" I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist

"wait Sadie"

"yea" I said

"ummm... Wanna hang out some time"

I was a little surprised at first but then I smiled

"sure why not" he smiled

"Great so meet you here in an half hour"

"sounds like a plan"

"ok see you then"

"bye" I waved goodbye and walked to my cabin

On the way there I was wondering what I should do to pass the time

I decided to do some sword practicing in the arena so I don't always tire myself during capture the flag casting spells

I was reached for the handle to open my cabin door when it swung open

Nico was running out and knocked into me causing both of us to fall

"sorry" he said staning up and offering me a hand

"are you ok" he said still keeping his hand

"I'm fine" I said standing without his help

He looked a little upset at that and put his hand in his jean pockets

Wait back up he looked UPSET why?

"why were you running out" I asked

"umm... my dad told me uhh...he needed me to uhhhh... watch Cerberus while he uhhh... went on a date with Persephone" he said in a worried tone as if it were a lie

"ok why didn't he get a ghost to or something"

"because he... uhhh said that he also wanted to see me, so yea got to go bye" with that he ran of

_Nico POV_

I felt so bad lying to Sadie

After I told her we should keep at a distance I felt awful

I just needed time to clear my head and confusion of this love triangle

I thoght I loved Rachel

I mean she was my first real crush and my first girlfriend

But we have nothing in comon

and when i say nothing I mean NOTHING

but Sadie is just wow

we are so alike its almost scary

and that kiss we had it felt so right

but I cant like Sadie she is Egyptian and im Greek

our gods hate eachother we wouldnt be aloud to see eachother

man this sucks

If I found out that Aphrodidte had ANYTHING to do with this

I will throw her all her makeup into Tartarus

Thats how much pain im going through

the real reason I ran out the door was because I was late for a date with Rachel

I would have told Sadie but I felt like she would cry again and I didnt want to hurt her

I decided to spend time with Rachel to help me clear my head of Sadie

so after I ran away from Sadie I shadow traveled to Rachel's home in the New York City

She actualy has more of a mansion so whatever

I knocked on the door and her she answered

"Hey Nico"

"Hey Rachel ready to go"

"yea wait one sec"

she turrned her head inside and screamed

"MOM, DAD IM GOING OUT"

"ok honey"

she faced me and smiled

"ok lets go"

I grabed her hand and we started to walk into the city

after walking through times square she asked me

"Nico can we go to camp and see the others"

"oh ok"

Darn it I didnt want Rachel seeing Sadie because I felt like Sasie would rip Rachel's head off

We found a dark ally then I shadow traveled back to camp and we landed on the Hill

Thank the Gods Sadie wasnt there I would have felt so bad

we walked around hand in hand and said hi to some people

after about 15 minutes of walking around we got to the cabin areas

"Nico can we go in your cabin"

I hesitated but then I had an Idea

"how about we take a walk in the forest then we have a picnic on the Beach"

"ok fine" she said then pouted

"dont pout"

"make me" I smiled at that then pecked her on the lips

"better?"

"Yes"

"good now lets go"

we walked through the forest then we heard a scream

we ran and then we came to a clearing and saw Sadie on LEO?!

_Sadie PO__V_

After Nico ran off I was a little confused but I didnt care

I walked into the Cabin got my armor and walked twords the sword fighting arena

Percy was there practicing on a dumbie

"Hey Percy" I said

he stoped and looked at me

"Hey Sadie I didnt see you there"

"I just got here, do you think you can give me some pointers with the Sword"

"sure no problem, I see you got armor good your gonna need it, but no sword come on lets go see if we can find one that fits you"

We walked over to a shed and inside where like dozens of swords

once we found one that fit me best he showed me a few techniques and i followed his example

I wasnt actually half bad so after 20 minuets of training we ended the session

"not bad Sadie you did pretty well for a first timer, well I gotta get going bye"

"bye" Is aid then he jogged off twords the Big House

I got back to my cabin took of my armor and freshed up

Training with Percy was intense

I walked out of the Cabin and started to walk the the Forges

Once I got there I saw Leo leaning up against the wall

"hey Sadie" he said once he saw me

"Hey leo" I said with a smile on my face

"ready to have some fun"

"define fun"

"pulling off amazing pranks with the Stoll brothers and seeing bunker 9"

"whats bunker 9?" I asked

"ill show you" he grabbed my hand and we ran into the woods

we go to this hill side thing then leo put his hand on the side of it

from his hand the the wall turned red and shot down

he walked in

"welcome to bunker 9"

the place was huge after getting a tour and playing around with some of the gadgets he let me play with

it was pretty fun

after that we walked through the forest messing around with some of the nymphs

we were having a good time and we decided to rest in a clearing

we were sitting across from each other talking about our adventures

all of a sudden his hair caught

"AHHH" I screamed then grabbed my wand from the Daut trying to think of a spell to put it out

"hahahaha" I them heard

I looked over and saw Leo completely un harmed

"jerk" I said then i punched him in the arm

"ouch" he said then he tackled me he landed on top of me laughing

we rolled over and now I was on top of him us both now laughing

then we heard something I looked up and there was Nico with RACHEL!?

* * *

**Duh duh duh there you go hoped you liked it **


	8. Man this is Confusing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while **

**I got nothing else to say so here you go**

* * *

_Nico POV_

Seeing Sadie with Leo made me furious

I dont know why but I was mad

Sadie saw me and I freaked out

she thought I was in the underworld

I quickly grabed Rachel's hand and shadow traveled out of there

we landed at her door steps

"Nico what was that about?" She asked

"nothin I thought they needed space so I shadow traveld away"

"oh ok seems reasonable"

"good now I think you should get back inside remember ill be picking you up for the dance at 6:45 on Friday, and its animal themed"

"What about our picnic on the beach" she whined

"how about we do that tomorow"

"ok bye Nico"

"Bye Rachel" she kissed me on the cheek she walked inside

I decided not to go back to camp just yet so Sadie will think she imagined it and not want to kill me

I walked to the nearest ally and shadow traveled to my second home the underworld

_Sadie POV_

What the hell was that?!

One second I see Nico who looked furious and Rachel there

Whait one second back up Nico looked MAD does that mean he is jealous?

Does he like me? Even though he is with Rachel? Man this is confusing

After they disappeared I stoped laughing and got off of leo and stood up

"Why did you get up" he asked

"sorry I thought I saw someone" I said "we should get back to camp"

"ok fine" he said a little upset

I grabbed his hand and ran through the forest back to camp

once we got there leo said he had to get back to the forges so I started walking to the cabins

as I was walking I was approached by Walt

"Sadie, please come back to me I need you" he said

I got mad was he serious does he really think I will take him back

"OH MY GODS WALT!" I screamed "Are you kidding me do you really think i will take you back well I got another song for you"

I grabbed my Guitar from the Daut where I kept it the started to play

Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Once I was done with my song Walt ran I screamed out to him

"RUN AWAY YOU COWARD"

I looked around and almost the entire camp was staring at me

This time I didn't have Nico to come and sweep me off my feet and take me away from all the attention

I looked down and almost started to cry realizing the fact that Nico wasn't here for me anymore

Annabeth then came out of the crowd and yelled at them

"Nothing to see here people leave"

apparently no one dares to argue with Annabeth so they all left

she turned to me gave me a hug then said

"come on lets go talk"

she lead me to my cabin and we walked in

_Nico POV _

I got to my room in the underworld and just laid on my bed

boy was I confused

Were Sadie and Leo a thing?

If so does that mean she doesn't like me?

How long were they together?

WHY DO I CARE?!

I mentally screamed to myself

"because you love her" I heard a voice say

I looked to the door to my room and I saw my father

"how would you know?" I asked him as I sat up in my bed "last time I checked you weren't Aphrodite"

he shrugged "true but you are my son and I know when you are confused, plus I saw that whole you seeing her with that son of Hephaestus thing"

"why were you watching me?" I asked a little freaked out

"your my only son I must keep tabs on you"

I looked down at the floor "I guess that makes sense"

"good go to her and see how you feel when you see her"

"what do you mean?" I asked as I looked up but he was gone

"ok then" I said to myself then I shadowed traveled back to camp

I landed in the middle of the cabin area and almost collapsed there on the spot because of all the shadow traveling I had done today

I looked around and saw everyone was crowded around two people

I listened and heard someone singing

it was Sadie

the song sounded like Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

I walked over to the crowd making sure she couldn't see me

she was singing to Walt

The song ended and Walt ran

"RUN AWAY YOU COWARD" she screamed at him

she looked around and thank the gods she didn't see me

I saw her look down she looked ready to cry

why? I don't know but I wanted to be there for her and to comfort her

but Annabeth beat me too it

after Annabeth told all of us to leave I ran of to the sword arena to clear my head

_Sadie POV_

We walked into my cabin then we went through my curtain we sat on my bed and I cried on her shoulder

"its ok" she kept telling me "let it all out"

one I was done I backed away and spoke

"thanks Annabeth'

"no problem, you can talk to me about anything. know tell me what has been happening with you and Nico"

I told her every thing starting with how I found out I liked him, the kiss, Anubis, Walt, Leo and every thing that today

"Sadie you are really falling for Nico, I see you really want to be with him" She scratched her head and thought for a moment

"I GOT IT!" she screamed as she jumped of my bed

"what?" I asked

"don't worry about it now just why don't you hang out with Thalia, Hazel, Piper and I tomorrow at the beach"

"ok just come by my cabin when you guys are going"

"sound good, sleep tight Sadie"

with that she left me alone I got ready for bed and went to sleep

_Nico POV_

After destroying about half-a-dozen sword fighting dummies I went back to my cabin

I was about to walk in then Annabeth came out

"oh hi Nico" she said with a mischief smile on her face

"what are you thinking?" I asked

"oh its nothing that you need to worry about" she said still smiling

"ok then good night" I said

"good night" she said and ran off to her cabin

I walked inside and crashed on my bed automatically falling asleep

* * *

**What is Annabeth's plan? **

**Hoped you liked it please follow and favorite**


End file.
